


Of Emeralds, Iron, And blood

by AvengingAssassin



Category: Avengers, Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Eventual Frostiron, Eventual Smut, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki apparently looks like shit, Loki is on the run, M/M, Other characters will show up later, Pepper is going to be pissed pissed at Tony for this, Tony still has window issues, after the Avengers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengingAssassin/pseuds/AvengingAssassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tony Stark just wants to enjoy his coffee and read the morning paper without anything happening for once.</p><p>Yeah right, like that will ever happen.</p><p>After escaping Asgard Loki is on the run from the Chutari and he needs help. He recalled having been offered a drink by a rather intriguing mortal once so he decided it was time to collect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Emeralds, Iron, And blood

The last thing Tony Stark expected when he stepped outside onto the balcony of his tower with his morning coffee and the latest copy of the Daily Bugle, was a well dressed trickster almost dropping onto his head in a flash of glowing green magick. The inventor stared at the god for a moment, stepped back into his penthouse, and closed the door. The inventor took a deep breath before stepping out again to see a slightly dazed Loki sitting up straight, covered in his own blood.

So.... It /wasn't/ and hangover induced hallucination....

Brilliant.

The man deadpanned, looking over his shoulder at the safety of his penthouse and back to the potentially dangerous god whom was standing now, still bleeding out on his perfect, white, floors, staining them crimson. 

 

Well..... 

That was going to be hard to explain to the cleaning ladies...

“Stark...” Loki greeted with a tired nod of his head and now that Tony got a good look at him wow.... The god looked like shit... Sounded like it too. The man was riddled with wounds, varying in size and severity and wow he /Really/ looked like shit.

“You threw me out a window.” Well, that wasn't exactly what the inventor had meant to say, something along the lines of 'Wow you look like shit' or 'What the fuck happened to you' would have been more relevant but hey, that worked too.

The tall god let out a halfhearted laugh. “You're still hung up on that.....? You mortals are so spiteful....” He said bitterly, using one of the chairs to keep himself standing upright despite the slightly gaping wound on his right leg.

“You tried to take over the earth, what the hell did you expect to be greeted with, flowers and a parade?? Hate to burst your bubble, Prom Queen, but you aren't exactly liked. I thought you were locked up on Asgard.” Tony said, feeling a twinge of annoyance tug at his chest.

The god gave Tony a tired look. “I had anticipated that this would be my only welcome... However..... As much as I am enjoying this enticing conversation-” Oh hey, did Tony catch a hint of sarcasm? “I am heavily weighed down by my recent endeavors and I have under four minutes before I am to fall into unconsciousness. If you don't mind I would like to enter and, dare I say, ask for your help.”

Whoa, whoa, whoa, WHAT?

Was Loki Laufeyson, almighty and powerful god asking him for /his/ help?? Well wasn't this a change... “What's in it for me?” Anger flashed through the god's exhausted form at this. Okay, maybe he had pushed too far... “Kidding, kidding...” Tony said, stepping forward to allow the god to brace himself on the shorter inventor. “The fuck happened to you?”

“A great deal, Man of Iron... A great deal indeed....”

**Author's Note:**

> AN// Hey guys, AA here! This is my first fic that I'm putting up! I know this chapter is pretty short and I apologize for it, I was pressed for time XD Anyways, I'll be posting the next chapter soon and right now I'm not sure how many chapters it will have. We'll see where this road takes us, shall we? Stay tuned for more OEIB!
> 
> \- Avenging Assassin
> 
> (Also Posted on Tumblr - Assassinatingyourships.tumblr.com) //


End file.
